The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 147
. At the time of this story, New York City is in the middle of the Inferno crisis the events of which primarily occur in - and - . He is furious that he has been prevented from obtaining the Goblin Formula to enhance his strength, believing it his right as the Hobgoblin. Suddenly, the Hobgoblin is ambushed by a horde of demons, who aren't fooled by the Hobgoblin's costume. Not in the mood for a battle, the Hobgoblin slays the demons. He could care less about the demon invasion plaguing New York, however, their comments about being "dressed like a demon" has given him an idea. Elsewhere in the city, Spider-Man web-slings across the city. He is shocked to see what has become of his city and wishes he wasn't so caught up dealing with both Harry Osborn and the Hobgoblin so he could do something about the situation. He decides to pay a visit to the Daily Bugle as Peter Parker to see if he can learn what's going on and call his wife Mary Jane and make sure she is okay.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As a result Peter and Mary Jane should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. Unfortunately, a demonic wind picks up and throws Spider-Man into the side of a building. He grips onto a gargoyle statue to prevent himself from falling to his death. Unfortunately, the gargoyle is alive and it bites him, filling his body with poison. Falling to the ground, Spider-Man picks up his body and stumbles toward the familiar sight of the Daily Bugle Building.The cornerstone of the Daily Bugle Building states it was founded in 1968. This is incorrect. In reality, the Daily Bugle was established in 1897 as identified in . The date here is a topical reference denoting how long J. Jonah Jameson has owned the Daily Bugle building. As clarified in , modern readers should interpret the Daily Bugle as having been purchased 20 years prior to this story and 13 years prior to the start of the Modern Age. Upstairs, J. Jonah Jameson is leading his staff in fighting off demons that have invaded his office. Although Jameson is scared out of his mind, he tries to keep a brave face for his employees. He is surprised to see Spider-Man emerge from the elevator and when the wall-crawler collapses to the floor, he orders Joy Mercado to give the masked hero medical attention. While elsewhere in Manhattan, Mary Jane organizes her colleagues at a modelling shoot, fighting off demons and fortifying her position. She worries about her husband Peter, as she hasn't seen him since he said he was going to Long Island to see Harry Osborn.Peter told Mary Jane that he was going to Long Island in . Above the city, the Green Goblin is amazed that he was able to use his skills to defeat the Hobgoblin. He can't wait to get home to tell his wife, even though she might be worried he became the Green Goblin again.Harry Osborn mentions his drug addition. He had a drug overdose in - and relapsed in . When Harry's father Norman, the original Green Goblin, seemingly died in , Harry was present. Unhinged, he learned that Peter Parker was Spider-Man and became the Green Goblin himself. He was defeated in , ultimately forgetting this period thanks to getting some psychiatric care. However, his attempts to return to New Jersey are blocked by a water demon, who is keeping people from leaving New York. Harry decides to head to Queens to make sure Peter's Aunt May is safe. Queens is also under siege by demons, Joe Robertson is accosted by a neighbor weilding a chainsaw. Joe quickly disarms him with his cane. He is joined by his wife, son Randy, and his wife Amanda, who are trying to make sense of what is going on in the city.Joe states that his recent legal troubles are nothing compared to this current crisis. Joe failed to report a murder committed by Tombstone 20 years prior, as seen in . After his confession, Joe has been accused of accessory to murder as seen in . Witnessing as something possesses his neighbors, Joe tells his family that after being afraid of Tombstone for so many years, he isn't going to go down without a fight. Meanwhile, back in Manhattan, the Hobgoblin arrives at the Empire State Building, the epicenter for the Inferno invasion. There he is confronted by demons intenting to eat him. However, they relent when the Hobgoblin demands to see their master. Soon he is visited by the demon known as N'Astirh, who demands to know what he wants. The Hobgoblin offers his soul in exchange for power, a request that N'Astirh finds incredibly amusing. Although N'Astirh doesn't have a use for such a tainted soul, he decides to grant the Hobgoblin with his wish as the human was able to make him laugh. N'Astirh then blasts the Hobgoblin with mystical energy sending him flying across the city. Back at the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson continues to lead the defense against the demons invading the building. Spider-Man wakes up and finds himself among the injured just in time to save Ben Urich from an attacking demon. He finds himself in the somewhat amusing position of fighting side-by-side with J. Jonah Jameson. However, with the aid of Spider-Man the Daily Bugle staff manages to turn the tide.Joy Mercado is seen smashing a typewriter over the head of one of the demons. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as typewriters have become obscelete in the newspaper business. With the battle over, Jonah allows the horror of the battle finally sink in and he bites through his cigar. This is amusing to Spider-Man who asks someone to get a camera. That's when Jonah notices that the battle opened up Spider-Man's wounds and he has begun to bleed through his bandages. Spider-Man assures Jonah that it only hurts when he laughs and passes out from blood loss. At that moment in Central Park, the Hobgoblin recovers from his fall and looks into the murky waters. He is horrified to see that N'Astirh not only gave him the power he asked for, but also changed him into a hideous demonic form. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * }} * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * Mr. Wexler (Hal's Assistant) * Hal (Modeling Agency Photographer) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}